


Lessons in Experimentation and Negotiation

by prairiecrow



Series: Lessons in Humanity [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.I. to Human, Blindfolds, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dom! Steve, Dom! Tony, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Sassy Jarvis, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, discussion/fantasy of public sex, sub! Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A session of Dom/sub play with a new twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Experimentation and Negotiation

Steve admired Jarvis for any number of reasons — his stellar intellect, his keen powers of observation, his tart wit and his steely determination and his tireless work as personal assistant on both Steve and Tony's behalf — but at the moment his appreciation kept coming back to this: that Jarvis's sexual obedience was so perfect that all it took to hold him in place was the light touch of a single hand, no matter how roughly his ass was being pounded. Take this moment, for instance: naked between a fully clothed Tony in front and a nude Steve behind, stretched out on Tony's luxurious bed on his right side, tilting his blindfolded face upward for Tony's slow hungry kisses while Tony's left hand, loosely wrapped around his crossed wrists where they were extended toward the headboard, kept him securely controlled as Steve's cock worked diligently on his spank-reddened ass. Steve's left hand, locked onto Jarvis's left hip hard enough to leave bruises, held him steady down there as well, although the sub kept trying to push back against it, a slow sensual writhe that Steve never permitted to break free but that he could still feel, oh yes — and that lit him up inside, because he wasn't being anywhere near gentle and Jarvis still wanted it, wanted it so much — 

"Good boy," Tony purred between kisses. His right hand was on Jarvis's jutting dick, working slowly up and down with an occasional glide of his thumb and pinch on the swollen tip, and Steve's enhanced hearing could just pick up the little slick sounds of pre-cum being smeared around: Jarvis always got nice and juicy when he was really turned on, another signal that got Steve's pulse racing. A particularly hard pinch made Jarvis moan deep in his throat. "That's it — damn, you're gorgeous like this. You love having that big thick all-American flagpole up your ass, don't you? Getting fucked while I watch…" 

"Sir…" His usually dry and precisely modulated voice was thick with need. "It's — good, Sir — so very good —" 

"Yeah," Tony smirked, meeting Steve's half-closed eyes over Jarvis's extended biceps with a gleam of shameless hot wickedness that went straight to Steve's pumping cock and made the hot throb start spiking toward the breaking point, "I'll bet it is." He leaned closer, gaze still locked with Steve's, to whisper against Jarvis's cheek: "Think you can make him come, right now? Come on, baby, show Daddy what you can really do…" 

Jarvis whimpered, a soft pleading sound that dragged an answering groan from Steve's chest, and started rocking his hips more decisively, clenching down and releasing repeatedly with his internal muscles as if trying to milk the spunk from Steve's balls — and actually there was no "trying" about it, because exactly three seconds later Steve had driven himself home to the hilt and was filling him up, sinking his teeth into Jarvis's left biceps almost hard enough to break the skin. Jarvis moaned with new urgency, his tight heat clenching again around Steve's cock, but Tony's sharp " _No!_ " and the shifting of his stern hand to Jarvis's testicles was enough to forestall Jarvis's own release, although the sound the slim blond made now was almost pained.  

Before Steve had even stopped spurting Jarvis was ducking his head to nuzzle blindly against Tony's neck, his breath soft and hot: "More… more, I need — please, Sir, _please_ —"

Tony's chuckle was indulgent, the kiss he pressed to Jarvis's temple full of affection. "Give him a minute, sweetheart, even supersoldiers need —" 

"You," Jarvis whispered as if intoxicated, and tilted his head back as if to "look" Tony in the eyes. "If it's not too much trouble, _Sir._ " 

Which made Tony laugh outright, and even brought a quirk of a smile to Steve's own lips though he was busy panting. "Mouthy little thing tonight, aren't you? Not to mention greedy." 

Jarvis squirmed, pushing his wet cock forward into Tony's clasping hand. "Tony," he murmured, "please?", and Tony had the good grace to look almost abashed as well as unbearably smug. Ten seconds later Tony was naked and Steve found himself urged to switch places, stretching out face-to-face with Jarvis and holding his wrists above his head while the brunet settled in behind, giving his own cock only a cursory swipe of lube before moving in and kissing the bite mark Steve had inflicted, then moving _in_ where it counted. 

Huskily, over Jarvis's low hungry inhalation: "I love the way Steve fucks you open for me, baby — so hot and slick, _fuck._ " He thrust slow and easy in Steve's own spunk for several seconds while Steve's kisses swallowed Jarvis's grateful sighs, then pulled out almost completely to lightly smack Jarvis's blushing left buttock. "Clench up, sweetheart — oh _fuck_ yes," he breathed, and Jarvis moaned as he pushed back in against greater resistance, "that's _perfect_ …" 

They'd all done this before, and it didn't take long to settle into a rhythm: Tony's hips driving his cock in and out of Jarvis's cleft, Jarvis quivering as Tony got one hand under his inner left thigh to lift it upward for an even deeper stroke, and Steve holding Jarvis's wrists above his head, working his dick and sometimes slipping his hand down to squeeze Jarvis's balls mercilessly — he knew from experience how that made the blond's internal muscles twitch and tighten, vastly increasing the pleasure of whoever was riding his ass. Not that Tony seemed to be lacking in that department: he was murmuring filthy endearments against the nape of Jarvis's neck as he thrust relentlessly: "Oh yeah, you like that, don't you?… maybe we _should_ take you to The Hellfire and put you on the block, let anyone who wants to take a turn at your sweet ass… all the cock you could handle, all different shapes and sizes… think you could take it, honey? Cock after cock pounding into you, with your ring on, while Steve and I watched?" 

Jarvis tipped his blindfolded head back between his upper arms, visibly struggling for coherency. "Sir… oh Sir, if you'll only —" 

"Not your mouth, though," Tony promised, releasing his grip on the back of Jarvis's left thigh to run his left thumb slowly over Jarvis's wet and panting lower lip. "Your mouth belongs to us — for kissing and for fucking, after everyone else has had their turn." He curved his hand around Jarvis's slender throat, a grip just tight enough to make the dominance clearly felt, then hissed against the back of his shoulder: "You'd make Daddy so proud, baby, I know you would — you'd take them all for me, wouldn't you, with that kind of audience to admire your performance?" 

"As you wished," Jarvis gasped, and tried to open his thighs wider, to tilt his pelvis back for deeper penetration, "anything for you, only please, Sir, please, let me —" 

Tony laughed, a dark growl deep in his throat, and started to pump faster. Jarvis moaned desperately, his dick throbbing hot in Steve's hand, held back from erupting by sheer force of will. "Don't worry, I'd make them all wear condoms — we're the only ones who get to bareback you, to _really_ touch you in there." Faster, and harder. Jarvis wailed softly. "Fill you up with spunk until it leaks out of you — so gorgeous… you wanna come now, J? You wanna shoot in Steve's hand?"

His usually melodious tenor was a groan of raw yearning as Steve tightened his grip and quickened his stroke: "Tony, Captain — please, please, I need — I need —" 

"Go ahead," Tony grinned, "you've earned it," crooning as Jarvis stiffened and cried out and spurted against Steve's stomach: "That's my boy… my good, sweet boy — you're just — oh _fuck_ ," before tensing and grimacing in his turn as he ground down to the root and blew his own load deep inside Jarvis's body. For a few seconds they strained together in shared ecstasy, a sight that Steve felt oddly privileged to witness; then they collapsed, first Jarvis, then Tony, their combined weight settling against Steve's chest as they both drew deep hungry breaths in the aftermath. 

"Oh yeah," Tony sighed after about twenty seconds, " _that's_ what I'm talking about." 

Steve swiped his curved right forefinger and middle finger through the streaks of cum on his belly and raised them almost to Jarvis's lips, letting him draw a breath of their scent. Even with the scarf of black cloth in place he could clearly visualize their sub's eyes, half-hooded and beautifully darkened with post-orgasmic drowsiness. "So the blindfold was a success?" 

Tony's lazy smile, and the avid unhurried thoroughness of Jarvis's clever tongue as he licked Steve's hand clean of his own spunk, were all the answer Steve would ever need. 

THE END


End file.
